The Somewhat Tragic Tales Of Being A Teenager
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: What if Connor and Maddie started dating? How would our dear sweet Jude handle it? And how would Connor handle losing Jude to the two new kids? And just how vicious is Maddy when it comes to keeping Connor? The summary blows, I know, but the story doesn't totally suck. JONNOR. Jude/Connor. Loosely based on season finale.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I'm making Jude & Connor freshman, & the Fosters have been fostering Jude and Callie for about three years. **

Jude's POV:

_"Dear Mom,_

_Lately, things have been extremely dull around here. Which is actually very new, because in a house with four other teenagers, and a pregnant mom, it's usually pretty hectic. But lately, everything, for the most part, is running very smoothly. Well.. I'm lying. But, Momma and Mom have been extremely stressed out with the Vico and Dani situation, and let me tell you, we're all smart enough to stay out of there way. Other than that, and trying to find Callie's birth dad, nothing really fun has been happening lately._

_Mariana, up until about a month ago, has been moping around,_ _'__**devastatingly heartbroken'**__over Zac moving away. But yet, it seems she's only that heartbroken when it's her turn to do the dishes or take out the trash. Apparently she is __**"heartbreakingly lonely" **__or was anyways. About a month or so ago, a girl her age, moved in next door. Her name is Kate, and she's actually extremely nice. Her parents are away a lot, and her siblings are kind of... mean towards her, so she spends most of her time here. _

_Jesus has actually been pretty busy, for the most part. He's back on his meds again, which I'm pretty sure everyone is happy for. But his grades are still pretty sucky, so he goes to tutoring a lot, also I think he's a bit afraid of Lena's emotional roller coaster. I can't say I blame him, though. Whenever he's not at tutoring, or wrestling practice, he's with Emma, or upstairs sleeping, or in the kitchen, stuffing his face. I'm really glad Jesus is happy, but I still kind of wish he was home more.._

_Callie has been... well, Callie has been acting really weird. Towards me, anyways. Ever since we found out that Donald isn't her father, too, she's been pretty distant for the most part. Which, if it was anyone else, wouldn't worry me. But it isn't anyone else, it's Callie. And we've always, __**always **__been close, but since she's been shutting me out, I really honestly don't know what's going on with her these days._

_Out of all of us though, Brandon's been the busiest. He's had multiple surgeries on his hand, which they do think will heal completely. There's actually a huge chance he'll be able to play the piano again, which is absolutely amazing! Then there's been the countless physical therapy sessions, which always makes him cranky. Of course, there's the lawsuit against Vico. Brandon's lawyer actually thinks we'll win the case, because Brandon looks absolutely pitiful, like a sad, lost, little puppy. Plus, the idiot actually confessed! I mean honestly, who is that dumb? As if that wasn't bad enough, Dani told Mike and Mom about their, and I quote, 'one night stand,' which actually makes me nauseous just thinking about it. When Dani told Mom though, oh God, Mom flipped! I thought she was gonna kill Dani! It took Mike, Jesus, and Callie to pull Mom off of her! But Mom basically forced Brandon into pressing charges, while Brandon really just wanted to put it behind him. I think it's safe to say that Brandon is treading on thin ice with Momma and Mom, and don't even get me started on how angry Mike is!_

_It's weird to believe how lucky I am, to have ended up with these people as my family. I mean, I know you and Donald and Callie are my actual, biological family.. But, this is my family now, you know? It's hard to explain I guess.. It's hard for me to actually put into wo-"_

"Jude! Hey, man! Um, listen I was wondering if -" Jesus starts.

"If you could have the room for a little _'Jesus Time,' _yeah, yeah, I've heard it before. I'm going downstairs!" I cut him off, and make my way downstairs.

"Thanks Little Bro!" He yells down after me, and while I'm annoyed, I feel a smile tugging at my lips.

When I get into the living room, planning to sprawl out on the couch and read a couple chapters of the _James Patterson _book that Grandma Sharon bought me, my plans are dashed. Kate is sprawled out on the couch, her arm resting over her eyes, looking positively bored to death.

"Kate?"

"Oh! Hey!" She smiles, as she sits up to look at me.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?"

She yawns, rubbing at her eyes, "Mariana was on Facetime with Zac, and I got bored within the first five minutes, so I'm waiting down here. I swear, I have no clue how Callie constantly puts up with that."

I snort, "She wears earplugs."

"Nuh uh!"

"Honest!"

"Oh my. Hey, it's Sunday! And it's...eleven. What are you doing in your pajamas? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the movies with Maddie and Connor?"

I sigh, and take a seat on the other end of the couch, "I cancelled, and told them they should just go on without me."

The blonde and purple haired girl rakes a hand through her hair, a frown etched onto her face, "What? Why?"

I shrug, trying to keep my facial expression blank, "Maddie likes Connor now, and Connor has liked Maddie since the very beginning. I didn't see the point in being the third wheel." I mumble.

She looks confused,"I thought you weren't into Maddie?"

"...It's not Maddie that I like," I squeak.

"You like Connor?!" She squeals, a radiant smile on her face.

"Yeah, but he likes Maddie.." I sigh.

"But your ten times cuter than her!" She huffs indignantly.

I laugh quietly, not at all shocked by her outburst. "It doesnt matter if I'm '_cuter'_ than her. Connor's straight, Kate."

"Oh pish posh! Labels are so infuriating! I hate them! It's so stupid to give yourself limitations on who you love. If I wanna love a girl, then I will love her. Because I would rather be with a girl that has a beautiful personality and outlook on life that makes me happy, than some guy just because it's what society thinks is right!" She rants.

I raise an eyebrow in her direction, and patiently wait for her to finish her rant. Which may be awhile. When Kate starts lecturing, you never really know when it's gonna end. Eventually, though, it does. But instead of keeping the topic going, I ask where Stef and Lena are.

"Ah. Well Stef is with Callie, they went to go see what they could find out about Callie's biological dad. And Lena is with Brandon, but once Stef is done with Callie, she is gonna go meet them, because they're gonna be out for most of the day, and so she's gonna drop off Callie and some pizza."

"What's going on with Brandon?"

"He has physical therapy at like, eleven thirty, then he has a meeting with a couple of doctors. Then he has to meet with his lawyer regarding Vico, then he has to go talk about everything that happened with Dani. So it'll be awhile."

I nod my head, and look at her, "Kate.. when you said if you wanted to like a girl, then you would, what were you talking about?Or rather, who were you talking about?" I frown.

"Oh, that, um, nothing. Nothing important anyways. I was just saying," She smiles brightly, but looks down at her watch,"Wow! I didn't even realize how late it was! I've gotta go, Jude! I'll see you though, okay?" She rushes out before I can even tell her bye.

I sigh, absolutely exhausted, and decide to read some more of '_Confessions Of A Murder Suspect' _ for a little while, since it's not like I have anything else to do. I read a lot longer than I expected to, actually managing to finish the book, by four thirty. I decide to go back upstairs, hoping Jesus will take pity on me, and let me grab another book, so that way I'm not totally bored to tears. However, as I clobber up the stairs, Jesus is making his way down the stairs, talking on his phone to Emma, promising to meet her at the beach within the next fifteen minutes, which I guess means that our room is free for me to occupy for now.

When I get in to our bedroom, I check my phone to see that I have three new text messages and a missed call. Two texts from Connor, a text from Maddie, and a missed call from Grandma Sharon. I decide to call her back, since I know she'll be the most pleased to just talk for a little while. "Hello?" I hear.

"Hey Grandma, it's me." I say.

"Oh Jude! My baby! How are you?"

"I'm good, actually. How are you doing?"

"Oh, well, I'm still kicking. Although, I broke up with my boyfriend! I thought you'd be proud to know, since I was really only dating him for his mattress."

"So does that mean you've bought yourself a new mattress?" I ask, hoping she can't hear my amusement.

I hear a pained sigh from the other end, "Yes, I did. My checking account has about... twenty cents in it," She chuckles and I laugh quietly.

"I finished the book you sent me!" I exclaim brightly.

"Oh really? And how'd you like it?" I hear her chuckle.

It goes on like this for about half an hour, until we both say our goodbyes and hang op. It actually makes me sad to hang up the phone, because I like talking to Grandma Sharon. She's very bright and optimistic, and makes me unbelievably happy, just by being around here. Or maybe that's what happens when you have grandparents.

I check the text from Maddie first, which is just a quick simple message telling me to feel better. I roll my eyes, extremely glad no ones here to judge me, and text back a simple _'thanks.'_ Before moving on to Connor's texts. One is from him telling me to feel better, and another is one saying that Maddie agreed to go out with him on Friday. As in a date. I ignore the stab of jealousy in my chest and text back a simple cool, before deciding to go and vent to Mariana.

**Monday:**

**Jude's POV:**

The next morning, I still feel bitter, hurt, and jealous. '_Why can't he just... like me back?' _I want to cry out, but I don't. Instead going through the normal everyday motions of getting ready for school. I get showered, dressed, brush my teeth, and comb my hair, before making my way down the steps, trying not to look to depressed.

Lena is standing on one side of the counter, jaw clenched in aggravation, while Stef's eyes are narrowed and is speaking in such a low tone, I can barely make out any of the words. "Um, should I come back?" I frown.

"Good Morning, Love. And no, no, you're fine." Mom smiles, softly, moving to the cupboard to grab me a cup for my juice.

I smile, and walk further into the kitchen, and quietly eat some of my cereal, when Kate and Mariana come bounding down the stairs. Mariana looks radiant as always, her hair is straightened, and she's wearing a soft pink dress that stops just a few inches above the knee, and a pair of light pink sparkley flats. Kate has her hair down, and looks like she just ran her hand through it, and is wearing a pair of ripped up, form fitting, skinny jeans. A black shirt with _The Beatles _on it, and red converses. "Good Morning!" Stef chirps.

Mariana sighs, sounding moody, before collapsing on the seat beside Lena, "What's so good about it?"

"Well, you're breathing. So that's a plus, I guess." Kate smirks, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Mariana glares at her, and instead pours a bowl of cereal. "Would you like anything, Dear?" Lena smiles at Kate, who is leaning up against the wall, looking tired.

"No thanks, I ate at home." Kate smiles, but does accept Stef's offer of orange juice.

Soon Callie, Jesus, and Brandon shuffle into the kitchen, Jesus is wearing an orange tank top and khaki shorts, with a pair of converses. Brandon is wearing a dark blue polo, and light blue jeans, with a pair of blue sneakers. Callie is wearing a dark green skirt, with black tights that go to her knee under it, a black shirt, and a pair of flip flops.

Callie grabs a piece of toast, Brandon takes a banana, and Jesus decides on a granola bar, and then we're all telling Stef to have a good day and that we love her as Lena shuffles all six of us out to the car.

**At The School:**

After the six of us split up, I make my way into my first class, which I sadly have with Maddie and Connor. Connor is sitting on her desk, smiling at her the way I wish he'd smile at me, he's obviously saying something that's funny, because she won't stop giggling. In fact, I'm able to get pass them and snag a seat in the very back corner without them even noticing. Normally, Connor and I sit together in this class, actually we normally sit together in every single class we have together. But today, he's sitting up towards the front with Maddie, smiling and laughing, and nonstop chattering. So a boy named Ty and his friend Blair sit down, Ty is on my left, and Blair takes the seat in front of me, but turns around to talk to us. "Hiya, Jude, right?" The tiny girl smiles. She's very pale, which is unusual, because almost everyone we go to school with is tan. Her hair is a deep black, and has hazel eyes, freckles that dust over her nose and checks, there faint but still noticable. Her teeth are white, and makes her smile quite lovely.

"Um, yeah. You're Blair, and you're Ty, right?" I try to smile back.

The boy on my left laughs quietly, "Yes sir! It's cool if we sit with you right?" He smiles. Ty is pretty tan, and has dark brown eyes that remind me of melted chocolate. His hair is golden blonde, and looks very natural. He has a dimple on the left side of his face, and makes his smile stand out. Almost all the girls in my grade are crushing on him.

"Um, yeah. I mean I guess. I mean, um... yeah sure, it's not like I own the classroom or anything, so I can't really tell you not to sit here" I stutter out, and Blair giggles quietly.

"Aw! You're nervous! Seriously sweets, we don't bite." She teases lightly, but I can tell she's just being playful.

I smile a little, and try to ignore Connor and Maddie's curious stare, because Blair's giggling has sadly attracted their attention. "Um, so you guys are pretty new, huh? How do you both like it here?"

It's Ty that answers, a lazy grin spreading across his face, "It's alright, I guess. Can't complain too much, what about you Blair?"

She snorts, "There isn't enough time in the day for me to finish my list of complaints."

I snicker quietly, and Ty laughs, and is about to retort when the teacher decides to start talking about the agony of_ Romeo and Juliet. _

**At Lunch:**

It turns out I have quite alot of classes with Blair and Ty, and I actually really enjoyed their presence. Ty was, from what I could tell, very calm and collected, and it didn't seem like many things bothered him, and was more than a bit of a flirt. Blair on the other hand, seemed to be his complete opposite, she was quick to anger, but also very upbeat and joyful. She also seemed to talk alot, and she talked even more when she was nervous. They were both definite free spirits, which was actually kind of fun. The duo had invited me to sit with them at lunch, but I figured I should at least spend some time with Connor and his _**girlfriend.**_

Maddie and Connor are already seated and picking at their lunch when I drop my stuff down and take a seat across from them. "Hey Jude!" Maddie smiles, looking pretty in a light purple dress.

Connor smiles, "Hi! Jude! Hey!"

I smile at them, as I begin to unpack my lunch, "Hey guys."

"So, did Connor tell you the good news?" Maddie squeals.

I sigh, and begin to wish I'd have accepted Blair and Ty's offer, because I'm willing to bet there wouldn't be this much pep. "Mhm. Congratulations." I smile.

She giggles gleefully, "Thank you!"

I nod, wordlessly, focusing on my ham sandwich. Connor clears his throat, obviously he feels the need to change the awkward silence. "Did you hear about the Spring Fling?" Connor smiles.

"Mhm." I mumble around my sandwich.

"Are you going?" Maddie giggles.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Stef and Lena are chaperoning. Jesus is going with Emma, Brandon is going with some weird girl, and Callie, Mariana, and Kate are all going together, so there's really not anyone to stay home with. So, I basically don't have any other choice."

"Oh, well it'll be fun! Connor and I are going together!" Maddie squeals._ 'I swear to God, if she squeals one more time I'm going t-'_

"Jude! Oh my goodness! I could set you up with one of my friends! How about Tiffany? Or Rachel? Oooh, or Samantha? Although, you're going to have to take off that stupid nail polish if you want them to say yes," Maddie frowns.

"Um, yeah, thanks but no thanks!" I glare, and Connor gives me an apologetic look.

"Jude, I don't mean it rudely, I'm just saying, it's a bit weird. I mean seriously, how many boys do you know that wear blue nail polish? It's not good for your reputation!" She huffs, her voice shrill.

"Maddie! Stop it!" Connor hisses, glaring at the brunette.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Blair, whose waving at me and pointing outside, which sends me a pretty clear message. "Oh come on! Connor, you know it's a little weird, don't act like it is-"

"That's enough Maddie. You're seriously acting like a bit of a bitch, and no offense, but I'm tired of it. If you and Connor think that I'm oh so weird for wearing nail polish that's your fault. Not mine. If it makes me happy, who cares? You're rude, and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sit with some people that don't mind my nail polish." I snap, and ignore Connor and Maddie's shocked faces, and instead lightly smile as I hear Blair giggling, _'I guess my speech was louder than I thought it was..'_

And with that, I grab my bag, and my lunch, and storm off. I want to act like it doesn't bother me, but I have a feeling this is the beginning of the end for mine and Connor's friendship..

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who follow my story "The Oujia Board" I know I said that this would be out on Monday, but oh well. On the plus side, I think my mom knows I'm into girls, which is wonderful. If only I had the courage to tell my friends and Dad, and the extremely adorable girl in 1st period geometry. Anyways, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I was thinking, maybe at the beginning of each chapter, it could start with Jude writing a letter to his mom? I mean what would you guys think about it? I just feel like the writers really emphasize Callie & Mrs. Jacobs relationship, but they don't really have anything between Jude & his mother. I mean, Callie isn't the only one who lost a parent, ya know? But they act like it doesn't affect him at all, and I just thought maybe this could shed some light on some things. But, ya know, if you don't like the letters in the beginning, just let me know & I won't write them anymore.**

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

_Dear Mom, _

_Things have been... interesting, lately, to say the least. Lena is four and a half months pregnant! She's having a little girl! I'm so excited! I finally get to be a big brother! Mom and Momma have been loading up on baby books, and having been buying books of names and their origins. I kind of like the name Gracie, or Isabelle, or maybe Vanessa. Stef and Lena actually think those are really good names, and so do the others! I really hope that they use one in part of her name! Blair and Ty actually helped me come up with Gracie, though. _

_Oh gosh! I haven't even told you about Blair and Ty, have I? Actually, I haven't told you anything about the entire situation.. Well, Connor recently started dating __Maddie,__ of all people! She's so arrogant! I don't know how someone so sweet and wonderful could end up with someone so dreadful! But, anyways, she insulted my nail polish, and basically she just insulted me for being who I am, and while Connor was upset, he wasn't upset enough to break up with her, which I'll admit, kind of hurts._

_Anyways, Ty and Blair are new to Anchor Beach, and since that day, we've all become fast friends. Ty is a gigantic flirt, but he's also very mellow and calm. He lives with his mom, little sister, and grandparents. His dad was a marine, but was killed last year, in Afghanistan. Even though Ty may just be the most level headed guy I know, if you ever, and I mean ever, say something disrespectful about our country, the military, his family, Blair, or yours truly, he freaks out. It's not to bad though, he's just over protective about the people he cares about. Ty is also, as the girls say, a 'babe.' Every single girl at school fawns over him, except for Blair, but when other girls pay attention to him, I swear it's World War 3._

_Blair is very... unique, but that's what I like the most about her, I think. She's very different and vibrant. When I first met her, she had long black hair that fell to her waist, but the other day she chopped it off to right below her shoulder blades, dyed it a white blonde color, and put streaks of light pink, purple, and blue in it. Ty says she likes change, so it isn't weird for her to change her appearance often. Blair is sarcastic and fierce,and I think she might even be more fearless than Callie is, and I never thought I could say that about anyone. Her dad's a drunk.. a mean one, or at least that's what I've figured out. Ty and Blair have never actually said it out loud, but her black eye last week definitely proved it. It scares me. She has three younger siblings, and an older brother. Her parents are divorced, and her mom and her step dad technically has custody, but Blair worries about her dad a lot, so she'll go over and make sure he's okay. We don't talk about her family often though, because it makes her feel vulnerable, and she doesn't like feeling that way.._

_They're actually coming over for dinner tonight, and stay the night, since tonight is our annual movie night! I'm really excited, but I kind of wish Connor was coming too.. but he hasn't exactly been hanging out with me. I mean we still talk sometimes, but I guess high school has changed us. Connor is 'popular' now, and I'm just... Jude. The freak that wears nail polish & hangs out with the 'losers' even though all the girls are crazy over him, Ty is still classified as a freak since he hangs out with Blair and I._

_Callie is doing well! I feel like there's something weird going on between her and Kate, but I'm just not sure what, yet. Maybe it's Callie that Kate likes! Oh my goodness! They'd be adorable! Kate is actually adorable, and all the guys at school are all absolutely heartbroken that she's gay. I can't really blame them, Kate's really pretty, honestly. She has dark chestnut curly hair that is just below her shoulders, but she's also really athletic, so she's almost always outside, and because of that she has all these gold streaks in her hair from the sun. Her eyes are really pretty too, they're gray, but with flecks of gold and green in them. She's really tan, and has a light dusting of soft brown freckles over her nose and cheeks. Mariana thinks she should go into modeling, except she's 5'4, but extremely beautiful, but Kate thinks it's one of the craziest things Mariana has ever suggested. _

_Speaking of Mariana, she's actually gotten a job. She wants to save up some money to buy a plane ticket to go visit Zac. His Dad said Mariana could stay with them if Mom and Momma were okay with it, and somehow Mari convinced them. Jesus is doing really good, too. He and Emma have been volunteering at the Humane Shelter in town, which I think sounds like a lot of fun! They're happy together, which makes me happy, because Jesus' relationship with Lexi was always dramatic. But Emma's really down to earth, and she just keeps Jesus grounded._

_Brandon's been doing good, but he refuses to play the piano, which I personally don't understand, but oh well. His hand is slowly getting better,thanks to the physical therapy, and he's becoming really close with this girl named Lou. She's really nice! But Callie absolutely hates her.._

_I have so much more I'd love to tell you, Mom. But Momma wants me to come help set the table, but I swear, I'll write soon._

_Love Always,_

_Jude._

I fold the piece of paper, and tuck it away in the top right drawer, where I hide away all my letters to my mom. I pause for a couple of seconds, as I gaze at the picture of Connor and I from my adoption day party. It's hard to believe that was just four four and a half months ago. I shake my head in exasperation, and make my way downstairs, and into the kitchen. Kate is sitting at the counter, drinking grape juice, watching Stef 'help' Lena cook dinner, with an amused smirk on her face.

"Jude! There's my Sweet Boy!" Stef coos.

"Hi Mom! How was work?" I smile as I give her a side hug.

Stef smiles, cupping my face in her hand, and planting a kiss on my nose, "Quite boring today, Love. I mostly did paperwork, which is always a drag."

I giggle, and smile at my mothers, "Would you guys like any help with dinner? Or do you want me to just start setting the table?"

Lena bites her lip, looking thoughtful, "I actually convinced Jesus to set the table tonight, but would you and Kate like to start making the salad?"

"Yeah, sounds fun!" Kate smiles, as I nod enthusiastically.

"I knew there was a reason why they were my favorites," Stef smiles as she leans against the counter, taking a sip of water.

Kate snorts, "Is it because you guys can kick me out after a couple hours?"

Stef takes on a very serious look,"Of course not! You're always welcome here, in fact, your Mother and Father told me they were going to be in Europe for a little while, and I told them you should stay here, so that way your grandparents don't totally have their hands full. They said they're fine with it, if you want to stay."

Kate frowns a little, but then smiles brightly, "Yeah, sure!"

Stef and Lena smile, and I smirk at the ground. And for the rest of the time we spend making dinner we chat quietly, our conversations filled with nothing but complete happiness.

* * *

**Connor's POV:**

I look around the large house, absolutely baffled at how many people are here. "I thought you said this was just a small get together?" I shout over the music to Maddy.

She looks at me, amused, and giggles, "Connor, come on! It's a party! At Dustin Thayer's house! Of course it isn't gonna just be a small get together!" She yells back.

I frown a little, annoyed at being lied to, again. Don't get me wrong, Maddy isn't a _horrible girlfriend._ But she most definitely isn't a good one, that's for sure. She's selfish. She's petty and manipulative. She's a bully and a user. But sometimes, she's extremely sweet. Every so often she'll let me have a glimpse of the vulnerable girl that she really is, and sometimes she actually treats me like a decent human being. Most of the time though, she treats me like dirt. I've just been way to nervous to break up with her.

"Do you want a beer?" I hear her shriek, and I notice she has a red solo cup that she keeps sipping from.

"Um, is there any water?"

"No! Here! Take it! It's really good! Hey! There's Emmy and Tay! I'm gonna go dance, wanna come with?" She smiles brightly.

"Um, no, no! I'll stay here, go have fun!" I say, as I lean back against the wall.

She smiles and pecks my lips, and I try not to gag as I taste the alcohol on her lips, and look at my beer with distaste. It's hot in here, and I have no clue where the kitchen is. _'I'm sure a couple of sips won't hurt...'_

**Four Beers Later:**

I stumble outside, unbelievably annoyed with all the people here, and instead go and sit out in the front yard. I grab for my phone, and look through my contacts, before clicking the name of the only person who I know will come.

"Hello?" I hear an exhausted sounding voice yawn.

"J...Ju...Jude?" I let out a soft sob.

"Connor?" He yawns.

"Yeahhh."

"Connor? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Judeeee! I miss youuuu! I'm sorry I let Mean Ol' Maddy be awful to you!" I whine.

"Are you drunk?" He sighs.

"Hehe... nooooooo."

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"Noooooo, they're out the whole weekend," I giggle.

"Connor, Jesus and I are gonna come get you, okay?"

I giggle, "Okayyyyy."

"Where are you?"

"Dustin Thayer's house! It's sooooo big!"

"Just... stay where you are, okay? Lay back, and... count the stars, okay?"

"Okey dokey artichokeeee!"I giggle.

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

I shake my head as I hang up on my very drunk friend, before throwing a shoe at Jesus, which actually manages to wake him up, "Jude?"

"Jesus! I need you to drive me to Dustin Thayer's place!"

"What? Why?" He yawns, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Jude, man. It's one in the morning. I know it sucks that Ty and Blair had to go home, but a party? You don't need one."

"No! Connor is there and he's drunk! Please Jesus!"

"Ah, dammit Jude! Okay, C'mon! And be quiet!" Jesus hisses, before we pull on shoes, and tiptoe down the steps, grabbing Lena's keys and almost managing to get out of the house.

"Where in the world are you two going?" Callie hisses, arms crossed and glaring, and a very sleepy looking Kate blinks meekly at us.

"Callie!"

"Uh, one of my friends got drunk, and he needs a ride home... Please don't rat on us, Cal!" Jesus pleads.

Callie's face softens, but then grows cold again, "And why is Jude going with?"

"Because.. I can't sleep, plus it's probably the only party I'll ever go to." I frown.

She bits her lip, and Kate yawns quietly, looking exceptionally tired. "If anything happens to him, I swear to God, I will kill you, understood?"

"Yes Ma'm!"

She frowns, but grabs Kate's wrist gently, and pulls her up the stairs. And we take that opportunity to get out and slide into Lena's car. After a very tense ten minute drive, we get there, and I see Connor, laying out in the front yard, "Want me to go with you?" Jesus frowns.

"Nah, I think I got it," I mumble, before getting out of the car.

Connor is laughing hysterically, and smiles brightly when he sees me, "Judicorn!" He squeals, basically jumping into my arms.

"Hey Connor," I mumble, as I half carry, half drag him back to the car.

"I'm tired," He whines.

"I know, Con, I know. We're gonna go back to my house and get some sleep, okay?"

"I missed you!" He pouts, nuzzling my neck.

"I missed you too, Connor." I mumble, as I open the door and strap him in.

We drive back to the house in a tense silence, with Connor occasionally giggling.

"Okay Connor, you've got to be dead quiet, okay?"

"Okay," He frowns, as I grab his hand, but stop suddenly.

"Jesus, thank you, so much. You're the best big brother ever!"

Jesus laughs quietly as we get in, and lock the front door, "No problem, Little Dude! What else are big brothers for?" He smiles, before quietly retreating up the stairs to our room.

"C'mon, you can sleep in the guest room."

"Okay," He whispers, sounding tired.

"I'm gonna grab you some pajamas, okay?"

" 'Okay," He mumbles softly.

After I grab him a pair of pajamas and we both change, I take his clothes and throw them in the washer. Then go back to the guest room, where he's sitting on the bed. "Hey," I murmur, as I take a seat beside him.

"Thank you for coming to get me," He mumbles.

"No big deal, I mean, all best friends fight."

"You're the best best friend, ever." He mumbles as he snuggles into his blanket and nuzzles his pillow.

I make a move to leave, but he grabs my wrist, "Stay," he commands.

"Okay," I say softly, before getting under the blankets, and listen to his breathing for a few minutes, before we slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Do you think they're okay?" I murmur, as I snuggle closer to Kate.

She yawns softly, "Jesus'll take of him, Cal."

"I know... I know.. I just worry."

"I know, but it's kind of understandable."

"It's just... I know I don't always act like it, but he's the most important person in the world to me."

"Cal... You know I love Jude to death, but you deserve to be happy, too. And if Brandon makes you happy..." She trails off quietly.

"I.. I do love Brandon," I mumble.

"I _**know**_ that." She says, but it's very neutral, no judgement at all in her voice. And that's what makes me crack.

"Or at least, I think I do. He's a sweet guy.. but maybe not the sweet guy for me... Maybe I just love the idea of Brandon."

"That makes sense too," Kate acknowledges quietly, and it looks like she has more to say, but the sound of Jesus, Jude, and whoever it is they brought with them, trotting up the stairs, cuts her off.

"Do you think Mariana is having fun with Emma?"I ask, desperate for a new topic.

"Mmm, yeah. I think so."

I look down at the smaller girl, who has her eyes closed, her long eyelashes casting a shadow on her soft, tan, cheeks. Her naturally highlighted dark brown hair is spread out all around her, and her lips looks so soft, and kissable, and suddenly, I can't help myself. I kiss her.

"Goodnight," I whisper to to the beautiful girl, that's sound asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope ya'll liked this chapter! Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Dear Mom, _

_Ever since Jesus and I went and got Connor from that party, I've been sort of expecting things to go back to the way they used to be. But that's yet to happen, actually. The next morning, when I'd woken up, Connor was gone. He'd sent me a text saying he really appreciated us coming to get him, and that he'd gotten his clothes, and that he hoped I had a nice weekend. I'd always been told that girls were the confusing sex, but I think Connor may just be the most confusing boy that I have ever met. Honest to God. And Callie has been acting extremely odd, one minute she and Kate were hanging out, being friends, and now Kate's avoided our house like the plague. And Lena's been completely scary! I'm nervous to even look in her direction, in case she thinks I'm looking at her the wrong way!_

_But honestly, there really hasn't been that much going on lately, which I'm actually thankful fo-'_

"Hey Jude!" I hear Kate's husky voice squeal.

"Hi Kate! What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for Stef, is she here by any chance?"

I frown, and shake my head, "Sorry, but she won't be home until five thirty, six o' clock."

"Damn.. Do you think it'd be cool if I stayed here until she got home?"

"Yeah! Sure! You can come on in, if you'd like."

"Thanks Jude," She smiles, and takes a seat on Jesus' bed.

"So, how are things?"

"Oh c'mon Jude. I might look stupid, but I'm actually pretty smart. What's going on with you? You've been pretty mopey lately. Care to explain?"

"Well... You remember Connor?"

"Vaguely."

"Well... when Jesus and I snuck out the other night, it was to go get Connor from a party because he was really, really wasted. We brought him back here, but.. but he left the next morning before anyone was up. I thought maybe things could go back to normal, after everything that happened, but nope! He's still with that..._**thing!**_" I spat out.

"You want more than just friendship, kid." She comments dryly.

"I.. yeah. I did. I do. But, he doesn't so, who cares?"

"C'mon, you're adorable Jude! You're enough to turn any straight kid!" She smiles a little.

"How'd you know you were gay?"

She swallows nervously, and tucks a strand of hair back behind her ear, "I'm a junior now, you know that, right? I'm Mariana and Jesus' age, but I'm in the eleventh grade. So, it was my freshman year, a couple weeks after I turned fourteen, which was towards the beginning of the school year. Anyways. There was this junior, Melody, in my science class, and she was extremely popular. Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, dated the big shot had this long black glossy hair, that was always perfect looking, and big green eyes that I'd get lost in, and soft milky skin. She was everything to me. Well, she wasn't doing to well in science, I mean obviously, why else would she be in a freshman class," She chuckles quietly, as she looks at her hands.

"And?" I press.

"And the teacher told me to tutor her. Her parents were alot like mine, which basically means they were never home, and she didn't have any siblings. At first, she was pretty annoyed that I was tutoring her, because she was the top dog, and I was the pathetic outcast that had two friends, and was afraid her friends would make fun of her for needing help from me. But eventually, we became friends, ya know? Basically inseparable. And she wasn't even afraid to be seen with me in public anymore. Eventually she threw a party, and I was invited. It was so stupid, and immature, but we all decided to play spin the bottle, and when she spun it, it landed on me. And we kissed. God, Jude, that's when I realized how much I loved her. Everyone asked if I was a good enough kisser, and she laughed, smirked, and said I was good, but not as good as Drew, her boyfriend, then she kissed him for like three minutes, and I was sitting there trying not to cry. And finally... and finally, when she could be bothered to pull away from him, I got up and said I needed a drink, but I thought it was pretty obvious I was hurt," She sniffles, wiping a little at her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me the rest, Kate."

"No, no, it's fine. Um, so I got really, really smashed. And I was looking for somewhere to lay down, but this guy found me, and he.. uh, he started kissing me. He kept trying to convince me to sleep with him, and I was so drunk Jude. And angry, God, I was s angry and hurt, I just went with it. But Melody saw him dragging me off to a bedroom, and she flipped. Made everyone but me leave, and she started yelling at me, and I started crying and crying. I told her she was selfish and that she didn't understand what it felt like to be unloved, and I just could not stop crying.. And she hugged me, and told me that she loved me, and I looked up at her, and I kissed her. And we had sex, she even broke up with Drew, but we kept our relationship a secret, because it was a really strict Catholic school. One day though, after we ...fooled around, her parents waltzed in, saw us together, and flipped. She broke up with me the next day, told me the past seven months was nothing but a mistake. After that, I was kicked out of school and we moved to London for a little while."

"That... that's awful! Why did she break up with you?"

"Her parents were pretty well known in the community, super conservative and straight laced. It would have looked so terrible."

"But.."

"But what?"

"But... didn't it hurt your feelings? Knowing that she didn't care enough to fight for you?"

"Mel was... the most wonderful girl I'd ever known back then. She was fierce and when she wanted something, or someone, she went for it. But she was also very insecure, because she'd never thought she was good enough. More than anything though, she wanted her Mom and Dad to love her and approve of her life. Being a lesbian wasn't something they'd approve of. I mean it killed me, but I understood."

I pause, and try to figure out something reassuring to say, "Um, Jude, Blair's on the phone," Callie says, quietly.

Kate's head snaps up, and looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, thanks Cal." I smile, and escape the room, leaving those two to talk.

I go and pick up the phone in the kitchen, dragging over a stool with me, so I can sit down and not be rushed. "Hello?"

"Jude!" Blair squeals.

"Blair!"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Um, waiting for Stef to come home, so we can eat."

"That's it?" She squeaks brightly.

"Um. Yes, I think so."

"Okay! Good! Ty! SHUT UP! I'm on the phone with Jude!"

"Ty's there? Tell him I said hi."

"Ty, Jude says hello, although I don't know why he'd want to talk to you." She huffs to our friend.

"Jude, Ty says 'sup,' anyways! Ty and I are coming to kidnap you tonight! Do you think your moms would be cool with it if you stayed here?"

"I'll have to ask, can I call you back later?"

"Yeah! Sure! God! Ty! Stop it! Bye Jude! TY! Seriously, you're gonna break it you-" And with that, my overly excitable friend hangs up.

"Jude! Hello, Love! How was your day?" Mom smiles, as she bounces into the kitchen, carrying three boxes of pizza, and two boxes of bread sticks.

"It was good, and yours?" I smile, as I stand to retrieve the paper plates and plastic utensils.

"Mine was alright. Mariana! Yell for Callie, Kate, Brandon, and Lena! Jesus! Come in here and help Jude with... something!"

"Okay Mom!" The twins sigh, and Jesus joins Stef and I in the kitchen.

Soon, the eight of us are seated around the table in the kitchen, "Kate, sweetheart, you're family, eat something." Stef smiles gently.

"Oh no! No, I don't want to intrude."

"Oh please. Here, eat!" Stef smiles, putting a piece of pizza on a plate and handing it to the tiny girl.

Kate smiles, just a little. "So, Jude, what do you have planned for this weekend?" Lena smiles.

"Um, well, Blair and Ty were sort of wondering if I could come over to Blair's tonight." I bite my lip.

"Is Blair's mother and step father going to be there?"

"Um, they should be."

"Stef! Please, he's probably more mature than any of our other kids. He'll be fine! Of course you can Jude, call her after dinner." Lena says, with a wink.

I smile brightly, and once dinners finished, rush to the phone to assure Blair I can come, and take up the stairs to pack.

**Callie's POV:**

I find the petite athlete that's been driving me crazy, sitting outside, reading. "Hey," I smile, and take the seat beside of her.

"Hi." She mumbles, not once taking her eyes off of her book.

"Whatcha reading?"

"_Getting Somewhere,_ I think you'd really like it. When I'm done, I'll loan it to you."

"Listen, I know you know I heard you telling Jude about Melody."

"Well then, you should know that I know you kissed me the other night, then went and carried on being Wyatt's perfect little girlfriend," She glares.

"Kate.."

"No Callie."

"I like you, a lot. But, I'm not ready to... to come out."

"And I'm not gonna share someone."

"Katie Cat, c'mon."

"Did you seriously just call me Katie Cat," The lovely blonde says, an amused smirk pulling at her plump lips.

"Don't like it?"

"Not particularly."

"Listen, I'll break up with Wyatt, just.. give me time to actually come out."

"Cal..."

"No, I wanna do this. I like you, a lot. And if that's what I gotta do, then okay."

Kate smiles, "Really?"

"Really," And with that, I lean in to peck her lips.

**Jude:**

"Do you have everything you need?" Stef worries, while Mariana fidgets with the radio.

"Yes Mam."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Socks?"

"Mhm."

"A phone charger?"

"Mom, I'm gonna be okay, alright?"

"Okay.. I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye Mariana!" I chirp.

"Bye Jude! Have fun!" She laughs brightly.

I grab my bag, and get out of the car, and wave at my mother and sister as they make their way to the store. I take a deep breath, and knock on Blair's door, only to come face to face with Connor.

"Jude?" He squeaks, eyes wide.

"Connor!"

"Blair!" We hiss, almost simultaneously.

* * *

**AN: I tried to post this last night, but nope. Anyways, review! And Have a Wonderful Easter!**


	4. Chapter 4

I stare wide eyed at Connor as Blair gracefully dances up to us, "Jude! Finally! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show!" She smiles brightly, but I notice the strain, and my annoyance at Connor's presence evaporates.

"I thought it was just you, me, and Ty?"

"_**Tyler**_ thought it would be a _**marvelous **_idea to throw a _**party,**_" She snarls, but then her back stiffens, as though she's just now acknowledged Connor's presence.

"What the hell are you doing her?" She spat.

"I was invited." He glares right back, and I think there is a chance he is the only person brave enough to face off with Blair.

"Well you and your idiotic friends were _**not invited by me!"**_ She snaps.

"Ty invited us,_ Princess," _Connor sneers.

A nervous chuckle escapes my lips as I push between the two, "Okay, guys, break it up. Blair, is there anything that doesn't contain alcohol here?" I chirp.

Blair sighs, and begrudgingly answers me, "Yeah, c'mon, there's some soda in the kitchen." She huffs, grabbing my hand and dragging me off with her.

She stops suddenly, and since I'm not actually paying much attention, I almost knock her down. "Jesus!" She hisses.

"Okay, what in the hell is your problem? You've had a serious bitch pitch in your voice since we got here, and I will not be your adorable little punching bag!" I huff.

Blair laughs quietly, raking a hand through her hair, her hazel eyes focused on a small group of five, holding red solo cups, standing by Blair's stepfather's new pool table.

"What's going on?" I frown.

"Ty invited some of our old friend's from our old school. Well, not our old friends. We're still friends. We just don't talk as much. But whatever. No big deal. But he invited some stupid skank too." She continues glaring.

"I'm sor-"

"No! It's fine! I don't even care! How about we go meet them? They're pretty fun, well not the skank, but the others."

"Uh.. sure?"

"Great!" She chirps, but the strain in her voice is obvious.

"Hey Blair! Jude man!" Ty smiles.

"Jude! This is Cam, Blaze, Lissa, and Val." Blair introduces.

Blaze has shaggy black hair, that just barely reaches the nape of his neck. He's pale with dark blue eyes, and a smirk on his attractive face. His skin looks really washed out though because of the black hair and even darker clothes he's adorned in.

Lissa has purple hair done up in an elegant bun, which is a bit much for a high school party, but hey, who am I to judge? Her eyes are a light gray which really stand out because of the dark eyeliner, and her skin is a soft golden brown. She looks really pretty though in a soft pink sun dress and sandals.

Val has her hair done in a pixie cut, dyed bright red. Eyes an icy blue and a bored look on her face, the expression staying until it focuses on a girl across the room, whose dancing quite proactively. But, while she does seem a little scary, I do like her cargo pants and loose tank top.

Cam though, is something else entirely. He has honey brown hair, that is really fluffy looking, and his bangs keep falling into his face, and I have to consistently keep myself from reaching out and fixing it. His eyes are a deep shade of green, and he's not to tan, but he defiantly isn't pale, either. He's about six feet, the tallest one in the entire group, and has a breathtaking smile. Not to mention, he looks absolutely adorable in a sky blue button down, with the sleeves folded up, and light blue denim jeans and converses.

"Um, hi!" I murmur shyly, with a little wave.

The others smile, and greet me brightly, but Cam smirks at me, "Would you like a drink?"

"Jude doesn't drink." Blair and Ty say, simultaneously, but while Ty smiles at her, Blair sends him an annoyed glare.

"Well, that's cool. Can I get you a soda?"

"Um, yeah sure!" I smile.

"Be right back!"

But there's a crash, and Blair sighs, "I should go check on that."

"Jude man, this is Tandra, right babe?" Ty smiles at the girl he has an arm around.

"Sandra actually, but if you like Tandra better, then that's fine!"

Sandra isn't ugly, she's actually kind of pretty. Curly hair, a soft shade of gold, and light blue eyes, with a delicate, dainty looking face. She's dressed in a white halter top dress, with a dark blue belt, and matching blue pumps. However, I think Blair is still gorgeous compared to her.

"Hello Sandra, nice to meet you." I smile, and stick my hand out to her.

She looks at meet and rolls her eyes, "C'mon Ty! I wanna dance!" She laughs, before dragging him off.

"Well... she's a delight," I huff under my breath.

Blaze and Lissa laugh, while Val snorts, "She's a bitch, don't worry." Lissa reassures.

"I thought Ty was really into Blair!"I frown.

It's Val that answers, a small smile tugging at her lips, "He is. But he know's he isn't good enough for our sweet little Blarikins. So he just has idiotic flings with random skanks."

"Aren't you all friends though?" I frown.

"We've all been best friends since kindergarten, but Ty just.. isn't stable enough.." Blaze frowns.

I'm about to retort when Cam comes back, a cup in his hand, "Here," He smiles.

"Thanks," I smile shyly.

"Maybe we can go outside and talk?" He smiles gently.

I bite my lip and nod, "Yeah, sure. Lead the way," I smile.

He laughs, and takes my hand, pulling me carefully along.

Blair's back porch is beautiful. There are potted sunflowers, daisies, roses, tulips, and so many more. A hammock tied from one post to another diagonal of it, off in the corner, and chairs along with a coffee table. I sit on the hammock, and he lays down on the other side, his feet pointing towards me.

"So, Jude," Cam smiles.

I smirk at him, "Yes?"

"We are playing twenty one questions, but with an asterisk!"

"An asterisk?"

"It means the questions don't stop until I say so," He laughs, dimples showing.

I smile, and roll my eyes playfully, but nod.

"And beware, these questions will be painfully deep. Brutally honest answers are required."

"Um... maybe we could-"

"Now, for your first question, this will be very hard and emotional... What is your favorite color?" He smiles at me.

I laugh, and smile, "Blue."

"I can see that. Your turnnn" He sings.

"Books or movies?" I smirk.

After about an hour, we've really gotten down to it, but he's fun. He has an excellent laugh, was once a twilight fanatic, is deeply afraid of spiders, loves musicals and Celine Dion, Ed Sheeran is his biggest celebrity crush, and is the most unique boy I've met.

I yawn, and stand up to stretch, "Well, I don't know about you, but I want some more soda."

He smiles, "Alright, I'll come in with you, I'd like another beer."

I tsk playfully, and lead us into the kitchen, where Blair is smiling brightly, "Jude!" She squeaks.

"Hey!" I smile, as I pour Dr. Perky into my cup.

"Cam! Um.. Blaze is looking for you!" She smiles.

"Uh.. alright?" He frowns a little, but goes off on a search for the mysterious boy.

"Blaze and I kissed!" She whispers quickly.

"You did not!"

"I did! Well.. we did!"

"Do you like him?!"

"Yes! I never realized it until now!"

"What even happened?!"

"Well Sandra was being a total bitch and insulting me, and Ty was totally being a dickhead and letting her, but then she made a super nasty comment about my Dad, - my biological dad, Jude, not my stepdad - and I knew I was gonna cry, so I went and locked myself upstairs in the bathroom to cry, and Blaze came up - after telling her off, by the way - and he told he's liked me for forever and he doesn't understand why I waste my time on a jerk like Ty, and I tried defending him, but then he looked at me, and said he know's Ty's my best friend, but that I deserve better, then he kissed me! And after he pulled away, he started trying to apologize for it, but I grabbed the front of his shirt, and I kissed him, and I told him we should see a movie on Friday!"

"That's awesome!"

"And I was thinking since you and Cam seem pretty cozy you guys would come,too? Just so it wouldn't be like, weird or anything! Please please please! He likes you Jude, I can tell!"

I bite my lip, "If he wants to!"

"Oh puhleaseee! When you came in to use the bathroom, he tracked me down, and gushed all about you! And in front of Connor, who looked super pissed! It was bitchin'!"

"He did! No wa- did you just say bitchin'?" I frown, momentarily distracted.

"Oh shut up, and go make your move!" She squeals, dancing off happily.

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, and expect to come face to face with the oh so handsome Cam. But instead it's Connor, who likes aggravated.

"We need to talk. Now."


End file.
